opmhnkfandomcom-20200213-history
Silver Fang
__TOC__ Description Silver Fang is one of the fighters featured in the game. He is an elderly man and a professional martial arts master. Gameplay Silver Fang uses hand-to-hand combat moves and martial arts moves. Move List Killer Moves Fang Interpolation The Fang Interpolation is Silver Fang's close range move where Silver Fang will perform a Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock, which will inflict massive damage upon hit. *This killer move costs 3 gauge meters. *This killer move is performed by pressing L2 + Square Button. Instantaneous Effect The Instantaneous Effect is Silver Fang's medium range move where Silver Fang will launch a volley of quick Flowing Water Stream Fists towards the target. *This killer move costs 2 gauge meters. *This killer move is performed by pressing L2 + Triangle Button. Water Stream Encampment The Water Stream Encampment is Silver Fang's close range move where Silver Fang will stand still and counter attack any move that hits him including Saitama's punches without losing health. *This killer move costs 1 gauge meter. *This killer move is performed by pressing L2 + Circle Button. Topless Mode The Topless Mode consists in Silver Fang ripping off his shirt and fighting at his full strength, while in this mode, Silver Fang has all of his stats are greatly increased, as well as allowing him to perform Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock: Climax Super Killer Move. *The Topless Mode costs 6 gauge meters. *The Topless Mode is performed by pressing the Right Thumbstick. Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock: Climax The Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock: Climax is Silver Fang's Super Killer Move, Silver Fang prepares his Fist of Flowing Water ability and charges towards the target, hitting him multiple times then kicks him back down after being launched by Silver Fang's fists, just to finish him with a very powerful punch at high speed. Quotes *Battle Introduction **None ***"I'm Bang. It's a pleasure." ***"Good. I was hoping to gauge my strength." **Saitama ***"Is that all you're interested in? Food?" ***"Oh ho. See for yourself" ***"So. Who's interested in joining my dojo?" **Genos ***"You are far too young to be worried about failure." ***"Oh ho, I can tell you've been to hell and back." ***"So. Who's interested in joining my dojo?" **Atomic Samurai ***"Hm, time to get serious." *Fighter Swap **"Here I am!" (washi wa iaru) *Performing Killer Moves **'Fang Interpolation' ***"Have a taste of Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock!" **'Instantaneous Effect' ***"You're completely defenseless!" **'Water Stream Encampment' ***"Never rush a fight." ***"You need to hit the dojo." *Topless Mode **'Fist of Flowing Water, Crushed Rock: Climax' ***"You call that a guard? Said your prayers? I'm not letting down my guard. You're finished." *Critical State **"Looks like someone's about to catch it." **"Things could be better." **"Phew, the stiffness in my shoulders is gone." *Ally Dies ***"Clean-up duty again, eh?" ***"If I may cut in..." **Genos ***"Genos, I'll back you up." *Lose **"This is more than I can handle..." **"They got me this time." *Win **"Stop by my dojo sometime. You might like what you see." **"After seeing it so many times, even a monkey could figure it out." **"Interested in learning a few moves? I could teach you if you want." Category:Character Category:Hero Association Category:Human Category:Hero Category:S-Class